Crush
by Czyva
Summary: I got a crush on you...PAIRINGS: SASUSAKU...the summary kinda sucks but i think the story is better...please read and review


_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto okay..._

_P.S. please go easy on me...this is my first fanfic story hope you love it...and please leave a review okay...TYVM_

_

* * *

Sakura POV_

Here I am again starring at you from afar…I'm just wondering…will you ever notice every glance I give you? Will you notice every smile I gave you? Or you will just ignore it everyday, coz you think I'm a fan girl…oh well, maybe destiny will change your view about me…I wish…and I wish destiny or Kami-sama will give me courage to say this to you…that I have a crush on you…

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything i wish i did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

I'm just walking pass by you…hoping that you'll notice me for just once…looking back at you from the background, seeing you with your friends, laughing, having fun and just hanging around the campus…you know…you are one tough guy…you're not afraid of everything…you're not afraid of anything…plus you have good looks, nice raven hair, great smile, killer pose, sexy onyx eyes, and the way you look at me into the eyes but immediately shrugs it off when I blush…what can I do? I'm a girl…that's why everybody wants you…everybody loves you…

_I know i should tell you how i feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

I'm right here, sitting at the concrete bench, gazing at you from the grassy fields…you're just really hot when the wind blows your hair slowly, waving with the rhythm of the breeze, while the clouds roll by and forming a shadow down the field…maybe…I should tell you how I feel…but every time I try to near you, everybody quickly went to you and talk to you about random stuff…and here I am again, away from you…I just wish everyone would disappear…every time you smile at me, every time you look at me, but I'm kinda uncomfortable to be me…and feeling to shy to smile back or look back…

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that i do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you _

_A crush on you_

I got a crush on you…I hope you feel the way that I do…please understand what I'm feeling about you because I just can't get you out of my mind…can't you see…I'm totally in love with you…can you realize that…every time I'm with you…I get this funny feeling in my stomach and everyone says it's the butterflies…and they told me that I have a crush on you…a crush on you…

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

_And you say exactly how you feel about her_

_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

I was alone walking at the school grounds, nothing to do…just looking for something…or someone…when I suddenly found you sitting alone too under the cherry blossom tree, my mind says to just go the other way but my heart kept saying go near him and talk to him…maybe my heart was right but I just can't…but deep inside…I wanted to…you look a little lonely and sad…where are your loyal friends? Where did they go? Then I noticed that a tear fell from your eye…that made me want to comfort you…hold you…and tell you tat it's okay…I decided to gather up every courage I have and slowly near you when suddenly a girl called you, you began to smile again and you went with the girl…you slowly put an arm around her…I wonder…will you do that to me also…will you love me too?

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that i do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you _

_A crush on you_

Everyone says that when you start crushing on someone…it is the beginning of love between you and that person…I'm not just crushing on you…I'm crushing and loving you everyday…please understand these feelings I'm feeling towards you…you make my heart beat a rhythm of love…you make my whole soul melt with your tenderness…you're the reason why I'm happy everyday…Uchiha…Sasuke-kun…

_Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

These feelings kept on haunting me every night, everyday…I wish to tell somebody about my feelings but I can't…it's my own secret to keep…so nobody knows…cause I'm not talking to everyone…and nobody knows…that I got a crush on you

_You say everything that no one says_

_But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_I've got a crush..._

You say everything that no one says…but I feel everything that you're afraid to feel…I will always want you, I will always love you…I will always be here beside you…I will never leave you…

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that i do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you _

_A crush on you_

Here I am again…staring into the abyss...waiting for something to happen…when destiny granted my wish…you slowly neared me and we met eye to eye contact…I started to blush but I shrugged it away…afraid that you will leave me…

"Hey…you're Sakura right?" oh the way you say my name…please say it again

"Yea…" I shyly replied…your stare, your glance, the way you look at me makes my knees shiver

"Well…it's getting late and I wanted to ask you something…" I just gave you a confused look and nodded

"Well…since you always look at me and taking glances at me everyday…I'm just asking…why are you doing that?" I couldn't answer…you might just laugh at me and walk away

"Ahm…" you suddenly cut me off

"Well…I noticed and you're kind of obvious that you have a crush on me ne?" I blushed ten different shades of red…

"I'm right ne? Sakura?"

"Uhm…"

"if your gonna say yes I have a crush on you…then…" you slowly knelt before me

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" you just smirked when you heard me say that suffix, you looked deep into me eyes…

"I have a confession to make…I too have a crush on you…and now I know you have the same feelings for me…would you kindly accept my proposal?" I nodded slowly

You slowly stood up again and looked deeply nto my jade green eyes

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that i do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you _

_A crush on you_

From that day…we started hanging out with each other…people are right…crush is the first step to love lives…it maybe kind of a sudden but I don't care…as long as you're beside me…walking hand-in-hand

_I got a crush on you_

I don't have a crush on you anymore…because…it isn't a crush anymore…it's love…


End file.
